


haikyuu drafts & drabbles

by partimeobsession



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, daichi is a single dad, i dont know how to write wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partimeobsession/pseuds/partimeobsession
Summary: Basically just a mess of random, bad fanfic ideas, read at your own risk. :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. I'm Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I know I said I'd be writing a second chapter to the college daichi x librarian sugawara fanfiction, and I will (eventually), but for now, I wanted to make a place where I can post my random drafts or blurts of fanfic ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi watches his best friend get married to the Great King. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Daichi Sawamura/Koushi Sugawara, Hajime Iwaizumi/Toru Oikawa, Toru Oikawa/Koushi Sugawara.

Daichi's POV

I watched Sugawara walk down the aisle, the wedding anthem being played in the corner of the room, and filling the air with the hope of a new life to come. He - the love of my life and my best friend - looked like an angel floating down from Heaven as he walked towards the altar, the wind blowing in through the windows of the church and carrying pink cherry blossoms inside to dance around him. Everything was perfect - his suit was as white as snow, and the flowers he held in his hands were the same ones he had said he wanted for his wedding since we were in middle school. I knew he was happy.

But I wasn't the one he was getting married to, because I was just the best man. The man standing beside the altar waiting to be wed was Tooru Oikawa, the love of Sugawara's life, and I should be happy that Suga found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but why him? Couldn't Suga see that I loved him too? I was there from the start - every failed receive that would end in tears? I'd be there to help. Every time he didn't feel good enough, I was there. But that meant nothing to him now as he reached the top of the steps and the music stopped.

Their vows were promises to love each other forever, and I know Suga never goes back on his word. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, but also in slow motion. I wanted to scream at Oikawa, to ask him why he took my love away from me. But also to yell at Suga, to ask him if everything we did over the years ever meant anything to him at all.

"Do you, Tooru Oikawa, take Koushi Sugawara as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold until death do you part?" The priest asked, looking at Oikawa expectantly.

The way Oikawa's eyes filled with admiration as he looked at Suga made my stomach churn. "I do."

"And do you, Koushi Sugawara, take Tooru Oikawa as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold until death do you part?"

Suga smiled softly up at his seconds-to-be husband. "I do."

I could feel the entire room holding its breath, all the family and friends Suga and Oikawa had accumulated together over the years leaning forward in their seats for the final words of the ceremony to be said.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Everyone erupted into cheers and claps as Oikawa leaned down to press his lips to Suga's, and I tried to smile and clap along as well, only to have to force down a sob. Beside me, Iwaizumi stood with a blank expression, staring at Oikawa in shock, as if he wasn’t expecting him to say "I do."

Now I watched Sugawara - the love of my life, my best friend, the one that I wanted to cherish and hold until death do us part, and even beyond that - walk back down the aisle, hand in hand with Iwaizumi's ex-fianceé. I lost a part of me once I watched Suga say "I do", but I know Iwaizumi did too.

Now in the same boat, Iwaizumi and I looked over at each other.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked in a small voice that I'd never heard him use before.

"You have to let him go," I said softly. "We have to let them go."

\- The end -


	2. Just Call Me Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is a simp for his daughter's teacher. :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daichi Sawamura/Koushi Sugawara

Daichi woke up to someone stomping on him. Small feet stepped on and over his legs to crawl over to his chest and a small body laid on him heavily. He opened his eyes slowly only to see another pair of big, brown eyes staring back at him. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes and yawned a bit, the weight of his daughter on top of him warming his chest. Her small hands pressed into his shoulders and she tugged on his shirt to get his attention. His face felt limp and his tongue was heavy, but he managed to mumble, "Goodmorning, Anzu..." 

"G 'morning, Daddy," she said brightly, and he wondered why in God’s name his child was a morning person at this young of an age. "You woke up late." 

"What..?" he muttered and turned his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, squinting through the bright morning sunlight that filtered through the curtains. It was already 7:40 a.m, which meant they had twenty minutes before the school filed Anzu as late. "Ah, shit-" he cursed and very carefully moved Anzu off of him so he could sit up. Today was Anzu's first day of first grade and he mentally kicked himself for sleeping through his alarm. He blinked at her for a moment and she blinked back, her hair sticking up in a few different places and sheet marks on the side of her face. He kissed her forehead softly and ruffled her hair with a small smile. “Go get ready, okay?” 

His small daughter nodded, then slid off the bed and exited down the hallway. Daichi yawned again, rubbed his eyes vigorously, then mumbled a little pep-talk to himself before bolting to his closet to search for some more presentable clothes that weren't as wrinkled as his pajamas. Today was Anzu's first day of first grade and he mentally kicked himself for sleeping through his alarm. He was wiggling into a pair of jeans and pulling on a shirt at the same time when Anzu called for him.

"Daddy, where's my outfit?" 

Daichi huffed as he buttoned his jeans. _Right, he stayed up late trying to iron Anzu's uniform last night. But where the hell did he put it?_ "Uhh- check in your closet-!" 

" 's not there!" 

"The couch?" 

He heard the soft pattering of feet as his daughter traveled to the living room of their small apartment. "Not there either!" 

Daichi adjusted his t-shirt and yelled through the closet door. "The kitchen counter?" 

"Found it!" Anzu shouted back and Daichi heard her run back to her room to change. He retreated from the closet and out to the kitchen to grab Anzu's lunch from the fridge and stuff it into a lunch bag with an ice pack before hurriedly making himself some instant coffee. Just as he tossed the coffee into a thermos, Anzu emerged from her room in her school uniform and her yellow backpack mounted on to her back, her black pleated skirt matching the bow that was messily tied beneath the collar of her white button-down shirt. 

Daichi crouched down in front of her, putting his coffee down on the floor and holding the handle of Anzu's lunchbox between his teeth as he fixed her bow with a small smile. She grinned back at him as he handed her lunchbox to her and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you nervous?" 

"A little bit." She admitted. 

"Don't worry, you got this." He smiled and ruffled her brown curly hair a bit, which made her whine. 

"Hey, I just brushed my hair-!" 

He chuckled a little and held out his fist for a fistbump. "Let's do this thing." 

They were halfway to the school when Daichi looked back at Anzu through the rearview mirror and paused. "Anzu?" 

She blinked back at him from her booster seat through the mirror. "Yeah?" 

"Where's your uniform jacket?" 

"The blue one?" 

"Yeah." 

"At home." 

"Why?" 

"Because I didn't wanna wear it." 

"Why not?"

"Because it's blue and itchy. And I don't like blue and itchy things."

Daichi sighed and rubbed his forehead as they stopped at a red light. It was already 7:50 a.m and they didn't have time to drive back and get it. "Just- remember to wear it tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay..." she mumbled, then turned her head to look out the window with a pout, but she already knew not to argue with Daichi. 

They pulled up to the small school and Daichi parked the car before they both scrambled out and bolted through the gates. He walked through the door of the building where elementary school students buzzed through the halls like bees. Anzu reached up and grabbed his hand tightly, her other hand gripping the handle of her lunchbox. Daichi looked down at her and almost said something encouraging, but Anzu fixed a determined gaze down the hallway. "Walk me to class." 

Daichi smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright, let's go." Hand-in-hand, they wormed their way between the kids in the hallway to get to the first grade classrooms. Daichi looked at his daughter once again. "Do you know what room it is?" He figured she should remember from Meet The Teacher day when she was in her last month of kindergarten where they met their next grade teachers. 

"Umm... that one." She pointed to a room with a big, light blue door with painted pink butterflies on it. 

"You sure?" 

"Mhmm." she squeezed his hand. 

Daichi looked at the door and braced himself for the screaming children that could be behind it. They walked up and Anzu opened the door slowly, both father and daughter peeking into the room curiously. Inside, all the students were sitting at their desks coloring worksheets, or reading. And they were all quiet. 

They opened the door a bit more and walked in as silently as they could. There were colorful posters up on the walls and lots of cutesy decorations were scattered across the room. Anzu's eyes widened in awe as she noticed a large bookshelf in the corner and Daichi smiled, he knew she loved to read. 

"I'm gonna read all of those," she murmured and hugged Daichi's leg.

He chuckled a bit and patted her head just as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around the best he could with Anzu glued to his leg to face an actual angel. 

"Hi! I'm Koushi Sugawara, I'm the teacher for this group."

Daichi blinked slowly to process what he was seeing, but when his vision adjusted again, the angel was still there. The apparent teacher was about his age, with hair that was somewhere between ash blonde and a beautiful starlight color and he had bright hazel eyes that twinkled as he smiled at Daichi. _And, holy shit, was that a beauty mark under his left eye? Oh, God, send help-_

"Mr. Sugawara, can I read all those books?" Anzu asked while pointing at the big bookshelf in the corner and Daichi snapped out of his daze. Right, he was here to drop Anzu off at school.

The literal godsend laughed, which was a light and silvery sound that made Daichi's insides melt. "Of course you can! But only during free time, alright?" The teacher crouched down to Anzu's level with a smile. "It's free time right now, so why don't you go put your backpack on a hook over there by the sink and then pick a book to read, hm?" 

Anzu's face brightened and she nodded before squeezing Daichi's leg. "I'm gonna go now, Daddy. I love you!" she ran off and Daichi frowned a bit. He didn't even get to kiss her goodbye. 

"Hey, everyone!" the teacher called and all the students' heads perked up, even Anzu stopped hanging up her backpack. "I'm going to step out to talk with a parent for a second, so stay quiet while I'm gone. Or else evil Mr. Suga will come out, and you don't want that." He smiled sweetly. "Be good~" He motioned for Daichi to follow him into the hall and Daichi obliged automatically.

The teacher shut the door behind then and huffed out a smile. "Well, today is quite the morning for us all, hm? Anyways, down to business - what's your name?" 

"Uhh," Daichi said dumbly. "Daichi Sawamura. I'm Anzu's dad." 

"Mm, I see. She's quite the kid as I've seen so far." 

Daichi nodded. "And... What can I call you? Mr. Sugawara?" 

"Ah- just Suga is fine," he smiled. "Also, if you have any questions about Anzu and her homework or things like that, this is my email." He took a pen and a pad of sticky notes from the pocket of his jeans to write it down, and that's when Daichi realized that the baby blue shirt Suga was wearing complimented his soft features and the way his sleeves were rolled up made him look friendly and carefree. And, _oh God, there're freckles on his arm, holy sh-_

Suga peeled the sticky note off the pad and handed it to Daichi with another smile that could've lit up the whole world. "Don't be afraid to contact me about anything, starting a new school year can be hard for both parents and students. I'll be sending all the kids home with notes on how they did for the day for the next few weeks regarding behavior and participation, but I don't think I need to worry about Anzu acting out, do I?" he joked lightly. 

"Oh, not in the slightest. She's great." Daichi waved his hand. _She's a really good kid, she had to wake me up to take her to school. The Most Irresponsible Parent Award goes to - drumroll please - Daichi Sawamuraaaaaaaaa-_

"I'm sure she is." Suga smiled, then checked the watch on his left wrist. "Ah, well, class starts in a few minutes. Will I see you during pick up later today at three p.m?" 

_God, yes-_ "I'll make sure to say hi," Daichi responded with a wry smile. 

"Very good. I'll see you then. Have a nice day, err..."

"Daichi-" Daichi said quickly. "Just call me Daichi."

Suga smiled slowly. "Have a nice day, Daichi." He opened the door and slipped back into the classroom, leaving Daichi standing in the hallway. 

_Have a nice day indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any opinions in the comments below if you can! And I'm open to requests that I can just scribble down and post, so please give some of those too if you'd like! :'D


End file.
